Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day is a 1968 animated short based upon the Winnie the Pooh stories by A.A. Milne. Cast Singing cast *Sterling Holloway - Winnie the Pooh *Paul Winchell - Tigger Non-singing cast *Sebastian Cabot - The Narrator *Jon Walmsley - Christopher Robin *Ralph Wright - Eeyore *Junius Matthews - Rabbit *Hal Smith - Owl *Barbara Luddy - Kanga *Clint Howard - Roo *John Fiedler - Piglet Plot The story begins when Winnie the Pooh is on his way to his thoughtful spot. Today is a very windy day. But as Pooh sits thinking, Gopher pops out of the ground and advises Pooh to leave the spot because of it being "Winds-day". Pooh having misunderstood his warning goes across the Hundred Acre Wood to wish everyone a happy Winds-day. Pooh first goes to his friend Piglet who lives in a beech tree. Piglet initially came out to rake leaves but the wind proves to strong for him to handle. Piglet is nearly blown away but Pooh quickly hangs on to him by his scarf, like a kite on a string. As Pooh struggles to keep a hold of the scarf he passes by Kanga and Roo, wishing them both a happy Winds-day; Eeyore, whose stick house Pooh breaks as he passes; and finally Rabbit, who Pooh inadvertently helps harvest the carrots in his vegetable garden as he slides by. The blustery wind finally blows Pooh and Piglet over to Owl's treehouse, where he invites them in. Pooh wishes Owl a happy Winds-day, as he has everyone else, but Owl informs them that the wind is due to "a mild spring zephyr" rather than to a particular holiday. While Owl begins telling Pooh and Piglet stories of adventures his relatives had, the strong wind rocks his house back and forth causing it to sway and eventually both the tree and the house collapse. Owl blames Pooh at first but Pooh says he didn't do it. Christopher Robin and the others come and examine the wrecked house and since it cannot be repaired, Eeyore volunteers to seek out a new house for Owl, who proceeds to tell the others more stories of his relatives for quite some time; talking from page 41 to page 62. Meanwhile on page 62, as night falls, the wind is still blowing and Pooh is kept awake by growling and scratching noise and he opens his door for the visitor outside. An orange bouncing tiger named Tigger emerges from outside, rolling over Pooh and sitting on him. Tigger introduces himself with his signature song and informs Pooh that he has come looking for something to eat. He then decides to try some of Pooh's honey but after a few tastes he gets disgusted and decides that "Tiggers don't like honey". Before leaving Pooh's house, Tigger tells him that there are Heffalumps and Woozles in the forest that steal honey. Pooh, frightened by Tigger's tale, stays awake all night to guard his honey, but eventually he falls fast asleep. But as he is sleeping, he has a nightmare about Heffalumps and Woozles stealing his honey and chasing him around until he wakes up during a flood-inducing rainfall. Later, Piglet is washed away from his home. He writes a bottle-note for help just before the waters carry him away sitting on a chair. Pooh manages to reach higher ground with only ten honey pots. However, as he is eating the honey from one of them the rising waters carry him away. Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, and Tigger all gather at Christopher Robin's house, which is situated on the highest ground, while Eeyore continued house hunting for Owl. Roo finds Piglet's bottle, and Owl flies off to inform Piglet that help is on the way. Owl manages to reach Piglet and Pooh, but before he can inform them of the impending rescue (and telling them another one of his boring stories) a waterfall threatens to carry them all over the side. Pooh switches places with Piglet as they take the plunge, and luckily for them the waterfall washes them right into Christopher Robin's yard. Thinking that Pooh had rescued Piglet, Christopher Robin decides to throw a party celebrating Pooh's heroic deed. During the party, Eeyore announces that he has found a new home for Owl. He leads everyone over to his discovery, which, known to everyone except for Owl and Eeyore, is Piglet's beech tree. Owl is very impressed with the house, but before anyone can tell him who the home belongs to, Piglet decides that Owl should have the house. Pooh decides to allow Piglet to move into his home and, is very impressed by his selflessness, asks Christopher Robin to make the hero party for two instead of one. Musical numbers *"A Rather Blustery Day" - Pooh *"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" - Tigger *"Heffalumps and Woozles" - Chorus *'The Rain Rain Rain Came Down, Down, Down" - Chorus *"Hip Hip Pooh-ray!" - Chorus Category:Animated films